Você sabe, Dean
by Bruh M
Summary: Foi um presente meu para você. Aceite-o de volta, Dean. Por favor, é só o que te peço. DeanxSam. SAM'S POV. O retorno do amuleto de Dean e a volta do Sam.


**Fandom:** Supernatural**  
Autora:** Bruh M.**  
Beta:** AmanditaTC (Obrigada amor meu!)**  
Personagens:** Dean/Sam. Não é bem Wincest, mas eu escrevi pensando nos dois juntos então... dane-se! É Wincest!**  
Gênero:** Angst**  
Classificação:** Livre**  
Spoiler:** 5x22 Swan Song**  
Sinopse:** Foi um presente meu para você. Aceite-o de volta, Dean. Por favor, é só o que te peço.

Para AmanditaTC que discutimos no twitter a possibilidade de acontecer e a Galatea Glax que sugeriu que poderia virar um plot. ^^  
Pois eu acredito que o amuleto de Dean tem de voltar pra ele. E tem de voltar pelas mãos do Sam. A fic é sobre isso. Obrigada meninas.

**

* * *

Você sabe, Dean**  
por Bruh M.

(Sam's POV)

xxx

Estou na janela observando você. Minha vigília é silenciosa e tento não me fazer notar, mas há algo dentro de mim que quer, desesperadamente, gritar seu nome. Fazê-lo ver que eu consegui seguir com nosso plano e estou vivo. Eu saí do inferno assim como você, meu irmão. Ainda estou confuso sobre tudo. Minhas idéias não estão claras e as respostas que podem explicar toda essa história me assustam. Mas agora, neste instante, eu quero apenas descansar.

Descansar porque estou tão cansado e tão ferido que mal posso me manter de pé. Ainda assim estou aqui te olhando do outro lado da janela. Seu sorriso é cansado, percebe-se. É notável o quanto está quebrado.

Não sei se estou bem, Dean. Eu fugi, escapei. Não posso precisar se ainda sou o seu Sammy ou se algo dentro de mim pode te ferir. Eu tenho medo. Medo de não me aproximar e, ao mesmo tempo, medo de me manter próximo sabendo que posso explodir a qualquer hora. Não é seguro pra você, irmão.

Você ainda sorri, de um jeito apagado, para Lisa e Ben. Assim como sempre fez comigo, sua forma de tentar manter as coisas sóbrias, no seu devido lugar.

Eu tenho uma coisa para te contar. Não é segredo, acho que você desconfiava que eu pudesse fazer algo assim, não importa agora. Mas eu preciso te contar e espero que possa me ouvir. Após nossa fuga do céu, quando você saiu daquele quarto e jogou seu amuleto no cesto de lixo, eu o peguei de volta.

Me desculpe. Sei que não o queria mais, mas eu não podia deixá-lo ali. Não podia jogar nosso passado no lixo, Dean.

Porque sei que tivemos bons momentos... Lembro de uma porção deles. Acho que não preciso citá-los porque, assim como eu, você se recorda de todos os detalhes. Das músicas cantadas em voz alta, do vento correndo por nosso rosto enquanto corríamos em alta velocidade, das brigas tolas de irmão disputando a melhor cama do hotel. Eram coisinhas tão pequenas, insignificantes para terceiros que fazia com que nós dois fossemos, eu e você, mais fortes, mais unidos.

Sabe de uma coisa? Eu sempre tive orgulho por você nunca ter se separado do meu pequeno presente.

Ver este amuleto no seu pescoço, todos os dias, me tornava um pouco mais forte em tudo o que enfrentávamos. Havia disposição, havia empenho, havia certa necessidade, não nego, de mostrar o quanto eu poderia ser digno de tanta dedicação para comigo.

O colar, ele nunca me abandonou. Esteve sempre comigo, guardado nos bolsos de nossas velhas jaquetas de inverno. Estava esperando o momento certo para te devolver.

Quando você o largou foi como se me dissesse que estava me jogando no lixo também. Uma parte de mim morreu ali.

Você tem ideia do quanto doeu? Tem alguma ideia do quanto foi sofrido ver a sua expressão? Sua crença escorrer pelo ralo, tão fraca, tão abalada, tão malditamente suja... E eu, sozinho naquele quarto vazio, fiquei sem saber como poder te encarar…

Tive de me fazer forte na sua frente quando a única coisa que eu queria era te envolver num abraço apertado para não deixá-lo desmoronar. Pois eu também estava caindo, rápido, rápido demais e mesmo assim, não poderia jamais te fazer acreditar que eu havia desistido.

Se eu algum dia desisti de lutar? Não sei te responder com certeza. Mas de você, de fato, eu nunca desisti.

Eu sei, Dean. Eu sei o quanto te machucou saber qual é o meu Céu. Podem ter sido boas lembranças para mim na época, e eu não posso mentir para mim mesmo dizendo para você que elas não foram importantes. Porque foram. Você sabe disso, me conhece tão bem como ninguém outro. Sabe que eu não diria palavras vazias para você.

Você sabe não é?

Você também sabe que tudo aquilo foi manipulação de Zachariah e sabe mais ainda que esse meu passado foi todo jogado num buraco esquecido a partir do momento que parti com você para procurar por papai. Você sabe que foi minha escolha. E a minha escolha foi seguir ao seu lado sob todas as circunstâncias. Só você, eu e o Impala.

Mas entenda… eu não estou te culpando... eu não posso te culpar por se sentir fraco. Você perdeu a esperança e eu te segurei da melhor forma que consegui. Confesso não ter sido o meu melhor método, mas juro que tentei de tudo para te segurar, Dean.

Eu fiz o meu melhor. Eu fiz por você.

Depois de tudo pelo que passamos, de tanta dor, perdas, desesperança… de tanto caos a nossa volta, eu não seria capaz de te culpar. Culpar você seria covardia demais. E eu quero acreditar que não sou um covarde.

Posso ter fraquejado sim. Posso ter caído em tentações estúpidas e ferradas que me envergonham toda vez que olho para você. Eu sei que te envergonhei, te fiz chorar, te fiz cair de joelhos por perder o rumo do certo e do errado.

Eu sei que você rezou, Dean.

E eu me culpo por isso.

Você é o cara que nunca desiste. Que morre por dentro, que sangra por dentro, que se mostra forte mesmo estando uma merda, mas você não desiste. Nunca, você nunca desiste, Dean!

E você não desistiu de mim. Seu voto de confiança foi o ponto chave para dizer sim a Lúcifer. Pode soar completamente inocente nestas palavras, e eu sei que inocência é algo que perdemos há um longo tempo, mas quando você me disse que eu seria o único capaz de acabar com o Apocalipse, eu quis sorrir. Apenas lhe sorrir, pois eu lhe mostraria o quão forte eu conseguiria ser. Forte como você, Dean.

Sorrir para você como fazíamos quando éramos crianças e eu te deixava orgulhoso com um feito meu qualquer.

Sorrir para você por acreditar em mim quando todas as células do seu corpo diziam o contrário. Sorrir para você por mais esse voto de confiança. Sorrir para você por ter mais um pouco de coragem e me dizer exatamente o que estava lhe atingindo. Eu não podia vacilar, Dean, eu não podia te decepcionar.

Você ainda se orgulharia de mim.

É por isso que estou aqui lhe vigiando. Está frio do lado de fora. Você ainda sorri para Lisa enquanto bebe uma cerveja. Devo entrar? Bater na porta, tocar a campainha ou devo te ligar? Você me atenderia se dissesse que sou eu? Acreditaria que voltei?

Não é fácil digerir tudo o que houve, eu sei. Vacilei tanto e causei tantos problemas. Queria te contar que, enquanto estive preso a Lúcifer eu lutei. Lutei pelo mundo, lutei por mim, lutei por nossos pais... Mas é mentira isso. Enquanto estava preso a ele só conseguia força para lutar por você.

O que me fez despertar de Lúcifer foi uma lembrança nossa. Um soldadinho do exército preso ao cinzeiro do Impala, nossa verdadeira casa, companheiro de tantos acontecimentos que ambos sabemos de cor.

Uma brincadeira de criança que me fez parar. Um soldadinho de plástico trouxe de volta meu controle. Eu pulei na armadilha depois de me lembrar de cada instante. De cada momento ao seu lado e cada sentimento que me faz ser tão dependente de você.

Você é meu herói, Dean!

Nunca desistiu de mim. Nunca me desacreditou. Eu te magoei e te feri física e emocionalmente de formas tão vis e cruéis. Mas, Dean, você não largou minha mão. Não me deixou ir embora, não permitiu que eu estragasse tudo.

Se a humanidade está a salvo hoje, não foi porque eu pulei na armadilha do Diabo. O mundo está salvo, pois você não vacilou um segundo sequer. Fez o que tinha de fazer e agiu com o coração. O coração destroçado, mas ainda capaz de seguir em frente. Você tinha me dado um voto de confiança e honrou suas palavras.

Eu ouvi o seu apelo. Enquanto Lúcifer dentro de mim te socava, eu ouvia seus murmúrios. Eu ouvi, Dean! Enquanto eu estive preso suas palavras não me abandonaram. Elas ficaram ecoando em meus ouvidos repetidas vezes não me deixando esquecer.

Mesmo que não pudesse ouvir, queria que você soubesse que as minhas palavras naquele momento não divergiam das suas.

E enquanto eu lembrava, o calor do metal em minha pele me aquecia. O calor do amuleto que você tinha largado ainda me acompanhava. Por todo esse pesadelo sem fim ele esteve comigo.

Então estou aqui e não sei como cheguei vivo neste estado. Estou te olhando e não sei como vou te encarar. Não sei como seus olhos verdes irão me ver. O que você verá, Dean? Seu irmão, o seu Sammy… ou o Diabo?

Nem eu mesmo sei quem sou. Tenho o colar em mãos e pretendo te devolver. Amuleto de Deus ou um artesanato barato qualquer. Um simples presente de Natal.

Quando o receber, Dean, saiba que estou por perto. Pois eu sei que você sabe que estou com ele. Sabe que o recuperei do cesto de lixo. Você não perguntou, eu nunca confirmei, mas ambos sabemos o destino dele.

O colar tem de voltar para suas mãos. E sou eu que tenho o dever de te devolver. Pois era o meu desejo e vou realizá-lo. Eu quero que seja deste jeito. Se não voltasse pelas minhas mãos você também não o aceitaria de volta.

Foi um presente meu para você. Aceite-o de volta, Dean. Por favor, é só o que te peço.

… Eu vou bater a porta agora.

Fim

**

* * *

Inicio:** 21/05/2010**  
Término:** 24/05/2010

N/A: Reviews são como chocolate.


End file.
